The Overlooked/Transcript
: LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : PAIGE: Derek, I can't take it anymore... : ARGENT: Sacrificial blood. We're in a Nemeton. ( ) : CORA: What's happening to me? : DEREK: I don't know. : DEREK: Why don't you just come back with me? : JENNIFER: You, Lydia? You're just a girl who knew too much. ( ) : DEATON: If a Druid went down the wrong path, there's a Gaelic word for that as well... Darach. ( ) : STILES: Dad? ( ) BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Okay, all medications should be sealed inside the plastic bags, and the patients carry it in their hands. When you've completely evacuated the room, you mark the door with a red "X," okay? : DR. VANDENBERG: What the hell is going on? : MELISSA: The weather called for mild thunderstorms this morning, and now they're saying power is already out in several towns. Hill Valley's under a flood watch. : DR. VANDENBERG: ...I live in Hill Valley. : MELISSA: Are all your patients clear? : DR. VANDENBERG: Uh... All except for Cora Hale. : PETER: Hey! Anyone want to tell me when they're getting my niece out of here??? : MELISSA: Sorry, but she wasn't-- : MELISSA: Uh... : MELISSA: You're supposed to be dead... : PETER: guiltily I get that a lot, actually. DEREK'S LOFT : JENNIFER: Derek? : JENNIFER: Derek, where are you? : DEREK: Right here. : JENNIFER: Thank God! : JENNIFER: Something happened at the recital, at the school, okay? I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear it for any of them. : DEREK: From who? : JENNIFER: Scott, Stiles... : JENNIFER: They're gonna tell you things-- things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me. : DEREK: What is it? : JENNIFER: Promise you'll listen to me. : DEREK: I promise. : JENNIFER: ...They're already here, aren't they? : JENNIFER: So, they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people? : SCOTT: We told him you're the one killing people. : JENNIFER: scoffing Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour-- that way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. Makes perfect sense. : STILES: tearfully Where's my dad? : JENNIFER: How should I know? : JENNIFER: Derek, tell me you don't believe this? : DEREK: Do you know what happened to Stiles' father? : JENNIFER: No! : SCOTT: Ask her why she almost killed Lydia. : JENNIFER: Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that! : DEREK: What do you know? : JENNIFER: I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story-- : JENNIFER: And one they can't prove, by the way. : SCOTT: What if we can? : JENNIFER: What is that? : SCOTT: My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... : SCOTT: Which means you can use it... : SCOTT: And it can be used against you. : JENNIFER: Mistletoe? : JENNIFER: Derek, wait! WAIT! : JENNIFER: You need me! : DEREK: What are you? : JENNIFER: gasping The only person who can save your sister... : JENNIFER: wheezing Call Peter... Call him! : PETER: the phone It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness, she's vomiting up black blood, along with one other alarming substance... : DEREK: the phone Mistletoe. : PETER: the phone How did you know that? : SCOTT: Derek... : SCOTT: Derek, what are you doing? : JENNIFER: gasping Her life... it's in my hands! : STILES: Stop! Derek, stop! : JENNIFER: gasping Stilinski... you'll never find him... : SCOTT: Derek! DEREK! : JENNIFER: chuckling That's right. You need me-- all of you. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ON THE ROAD : JENNIFER: You should know, I'm not doing this because I have to-- I want to. : JENNIFER: I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do. : DEREK: Shut up. : JENNIFER: You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we are. : DEREK: angrily Stop. Talking. : STILES: I don't know... Something feels wrong about this, you know? We proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all going to plan. You saw it, didn't you? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: ...What's that? : STILES: Well, got got claws, I got a bat. : MELISSA: Scott! : MELISSA: Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating... : SCOTT: We're here for Cora. : MELISSA: frowning What, all of you? : MELISSA: ...Why does Stiles have my bat? : SCOTT: Mom, just trust me on this-- you need to get out of here, right now. : MELISSA: The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back-- one's ten minutes out, the other's twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage. : SCOTT: Got it. Okay. : JENNIFER: You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help. : SCOTT: Derek...? : SCOTT: We got a problem. Big problem. : STILES: Help me. : SCOTT: gasping Ethan, Aiden-- stop! You don't know what you're doing! : MERGED ETHAN/AIDEN: distorted All we want is her! : MELISSA: Okay, everybody! Let's evacuate and stay calm! : MELISSA: You guys good? Good-- : MELISSA: Oh! : MELISSA: Oh, I'm so sorry... : DEREK: Don't stop, don't stop! : SCOTT: Stiles! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ISAAC: I can't get a hold of Derek or Scott. How's Lydia? : ALLISON: She's got bruising on her neck. They're taking her to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated. : ISAAC: The storm's that bad? : ALLISON: It will be. And I overheard an EMT saying the back-up generators might be too old to last if the power goes out. : ISAAC: Beacon Memorial... That's where Cora is, right? : ARGENT: I'm taking the two of you home. : ISAAC: No, I have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora there with just Peter. : ARGENT: Isaac-- : ARGENT: I'll drive. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DEUCALION: Thank you, Mrs. McCall. : MELISSA: shakily You're him, aren't you? : DEUCALION: amused "Him?" : MELISSA: The bad guy. : DEUCALION: smirking You have no idea. : AIDEN: You hesitated. : ETHAN: I pulled back-- there's a difference! : AIDEN: They're protecting her. : ETHAN: They don't have a choice! : AIDEN: Neither do we! : AIDEN: If all these sacrifices-- these bodies piling up-- if it's actually giving her the power to get rid of us, then we need to take any chance we can to get rid of her. : STILES: Where's the big guy? : DEREK: He's close. : STILES: What about Miss Blake? : STILES: panicking What do you mean? What does that mean? Like she's gone? : STILES: Scott, are you kidding me? : DEREK: irritably Shh! Quiet! : STILES: furiously Me, be quiet??? Me? Huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass-murdering girlfriend-- the second one you've dated, by the way-- has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed? : SCOTT: Stiles, they're still out there... : STILES: anxiously And... And they want her, right? Which means now, we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead. : SCOTT: Not yet. : SCOTT: Is she really dying? : PETER: She's definitely not getting any better. : SCOTT: There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her-- : JENNIFER: interrupting You can't. Only I'' can. : JENNIFER: I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. ''But, there's a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So, I'll help you-- but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then. : SCOTT: Derek, wait! : DEREK: She was trying to get out! : JENNIFER: I was trying to keep from getting killed! You can't blame me for that. : STILES: If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her. : JENNIFER: Not until I'm safe. : PETER: I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion... : PETER: Let's torture her. : DEREK: shrugging Works for me. : MELISSA: PA system Um, can I have your attention...? Mr. Deucalion... Excuse me, just Deucalion... requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes. : JENNIFER: sighing He's not gonna hurt her. : DEREK: Shut up! : JENNIFER: He won't! : JENNIFER: Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true. : DEREK: What does she mean? : JENNIFER: You're not the only one he wants in his pack. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ARGENT: Looks like the evacuation's over. : ALLISON: Are you catching a scent? : ISAAC: No, not with the rain this heavy. : JENNIFER: Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha Pack-- he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks. : PETER: stunned A True Alpha. : STILES: What's that? : PETER: The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. : PETER: impressed Our little Scott... : SCOTT: defeatedly It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here. : STILES: Scott, your mom-- : SCOTT: My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so, if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here. : DEREK: The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out. : SCOTT: I'll distract them. : DEREK: You mean fight them. : SCOTT: Whatever I have to do. : DEREK: I'll help you. : JENNIFER: Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek. : PETER: I'll do it. But, I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage. : STILES: An advantage? Like what? You mean, like, a weapon? : PETER: Something better than a baseball bat. : STILES: Hey, wait, what about these? : DEREK: Do you know how to use those? : STILES: Well, no... : DEREK: Put 'em down. : SCOTT: Epinephrine? : DEREK: That's only gonna make him stronger. : PETER: ...How strong? : PETER: manically All right, boys! Let's rumble! : STILES: It's still here! : JENNIFER: Derek...? Over here... : KALI: sing-songing Julia.... : KALI: It is you. : JENNIFER: You can't beat her on your own. : DEREK: ...That's why we're gonna run. : JENNIFER: Wait! Wait! The elevator! : DEUCALION: Thank you. That was more than helpful. : MELISSA: What now? What do you want with me? : DEUCALION: You? You're my gesture of goodwill. : MELISSA: What? : DEUCALION: Go-- find your son. : DEUCALION: Do yourself a favor, Melissa... : DEUCALION: Be careful out there. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: mumbling Okay, okay, okay... We're okay. We're all right. You okay? How you doing? : STILES: ...Wh... Why do you look like you're not breathing? : STILES: ...Because you're not breathing, are you? : STILES: Oh, no. Oh, God, oh, no, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on! : STILES: Okay, okay, okay. You can do this. Here we go... : STILES: Tilt the head... Fingers on the chin... Clear the throat... : STILES: Great, nothing-- I see nothing. Okay. All right, so, uh.... just pinch the nose and blow. Oh, come on, Cora. : STILES: Come on, Cora... : JENNIFER: If you're thinking the service hatch, they bolt from the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are. : DEREK: Kali already knows. : JENNIFER: Not necessarily-- she saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out. : DEREK: Yeah, well, if I get through, then we can go to another floor... : JENNIFER: Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft! They'll rip my head off before you'd even have the chance to land a punch. : DEREK: frustrated Then someone needs to get the backup generator working again. : STILES: Come on... : STILES: Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, breathe. : STILES: Come on, Cora, breathe! : STILES: Oh! : STILES: ...You know... next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake. : PETER: weakly That shot didn't last very long... : PETER: Those twins are really starting to piss me off. : SCOTT: How the hell are we supposed to get past them? : PETER: tiredly Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up. : PETER: exasperatedly You couldn't have waited, like, ten seconds? : PETER: ...They didn't get out, did they? : DEREK: aloud "Don't move. On our way." : STILES: You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott. : STILES: ...I can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan... Well, or, at least a plan B. : STILES: Now? I don't know... Now, I'm thinking, maybe you were right. You know, maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. : STILES: softly I don't want to find my father's body. : STILES: dryly You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ISAAC: I'm gonna take that as a sign you're a little worried... : ARGENT: Stay close to me. : ISAAC: I think I heard something. : ALLISON: Where? : ISAAC: Below us. : SCOTT: Stiles! : SCOTT: Stiles, open the door! : STILES: Sorry-- : SCOTT: Help me get him in. : STILES: Where's Derek and Jennifer? : SCOTT: I have to go back for them, and my mom. : STILES: Okay, two problems-- : STILES: Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, thirty seconds ago. : SCOTT: Stay here. : MERGED ETHAN/AIDEN: distorted Where is she? We're trying not to hurt you! : SCOTT: gasping Try... Harder... : MELISSA: Hey! : MELISSA: I'd like to try something... : MELISSA: Sweetheart, get up! Come on! : JENNIFER: Anything? : JENNIFER: Derek, I know what you're thinking. That I'm using you. That everything that has happened between us is a lie. Or, that I'm evil... a bitch. But, I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought-- "Is that her real face? The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe... Is that what she really looks like?" : KALI: You should have kept his mother. : DEUCALION: Is that so? : KALI: You have a soft spot for him. : DEUCALION: I have an investment I'm trying to mature. If you want to talk about soft spots, let's talk about Jennifer Blake. Or... What was her name again? : KALI: ...Julia. : DEUCALION: Ah. : JENNIFER: Julia Baccari. That was my name. : DEREK: I don't care. : JENNIFER: I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. : JENNIFER: Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror-- not some hacked-up atrocity you can't even recognize. : DEREK: I still don't care. : JENNIFER: But, I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened. : DEREK: sighing You were an Emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved. : JENNIFER: I was Kali's Emissary... : JENNIFER: And I was the one she couldn't kill. : KALI: I didn't understand why I had to kill her, too. She was harmless! But I did it because you wanted me to. I did everything you asked to be part of this pack. : DEUCALION: You did it to be with Ennis, so don't point that accusing toe at me. : DEUCALION: And, as for harmless, how harmless does she look now? : KALI: I thought she was dead! : DEUCALION: skeptically Did you? : KALI: sighing Are you asking if maybe, there was a moment of uncertainty? That when I walked away, thinking she was dead, that maybe I turned back? And maybe I saw her there, lying perfectly still, but I focused my hearing anyway... Listened to the sound of her heart still beating, still fighting for life, and I thought, "I could go back and finish it... Or, I could let someone I love die peacefully." And maybe, I just kept walking. : DEUCALION: My heart bleeds for you, Kali. Apparently, hers could have bled a little more. : JENNIFER: For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned-out fire. But, a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again-- the sacrifice of a virgin. : JENNIFER: You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar-- sacrificing her there-- gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold onto life a little longer. Long enough to be found. FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, 2003 : STILINSKI: She's still breathing. END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: He just let me go. Said it was a "gesture of goodwill." No other reason. : SCOTT: He had to have a reason-- I don't think he does anything without a reason. : MELISSA: Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it! I got that covered. : JENNIFER: You know mistletoe is important to Druids... But, do you know the myth of why people kill under mistletoe? : DEREK: No. : JENNIFER: It's a Norse myth. Baldr, the son of Odin, was the most beloved of the other gods-- so much so that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldr. At a gathering, they tested him-- stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But, there was one god who wasn't so enamored of Baldr-- the god of mischief, Loki. : JENNIFER: Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant, and completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldr. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So, now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays... so that we will never overlook it again. : JENNIFER: We were the overlooked-- the Emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the Alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked. : DEREK: You killed innocent people. : JENNIFER: So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek, and I know what it means. : JENNIFER: I'm not asking you to save just my life-- I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again. : DEREK: defeatedly You can't beat them. : JENNIFER: Are you sure about that? : JENNIFER: Boyd asked you right before he died-- "What happens to a Werewolf during a lunar eclipse?" You didn't get a chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? : JENNIFER: What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse? : DEREK: ...We lose all our power. : ARGENT: So, they're essentially trapped? : SCOTT: Yeah. Right. There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on. : ISAAC: But wait, wait, wait-- if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right? And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. : SCOTT: We can't get in a fight with them. : ARGENT: You've got us now. : SCOTT: It's too much to risk! They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing we can do for Stiles' dad or Cora. : ARGENT: frowning I don't even think I know which teacher this is... : ISAAC: She's-she's the one with the brown hair? She's kind of hot? : ISAAC: ...No, it's ju-just an observation... : ALLISON: I've got an idea. : KALI: What are they doing? : DEUCALION: amused Plotting. : ALLISON: the phone You ready? : ISAAC: the phone Yeah. : ALLISON: the phone You're not nervous, are you? : ISAAC: the phone Do I look nervous? : ALLISON: the phone No. Not at all. : ARGENT: the background Does he look nervous? : ALLISON: the phone Terrified. : ISAAC: the phone Yeah, I can still hear you... Very, very clearly... : ALLISON: the phone Just go as soon as you see them, okay? : ISAAC: the phone Yeah, yeah, I got it. : AIDEN: I don't think they're on this floor... : MELISSA: Come on... Oh, God... : JENNIFER: Derek, please look at me. : ISAAC: All right, come on, come on, come on! : PETER: I got her. : PETER: Okay, get the door. : ISAAC: Stiles! Let's go! : ISAAC: Stiles! : STILES: Scott! : STILES: Scott, wait! : PETER: Come on! We gotta go! : PETER: Drive, you idiot. : ISAAC: stubbornly I can't. Not without Scott. : PETER: Come on! You want the Argents dead, too? Make a choice! : PETER: Oh, for the love of God! Go, now!!!!! : ISAAC: All right! : SCOTT: Mom! : SCOTT: Mom! : DEUCALION: They're gone... : DEUCALION: Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. : DEUCALION: Let me help you, Scott-- let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help get your mother and Stiles' father back. : STILES: desperately Scott! : STILES: Scott, don't do this! Don't go with him! : SCOTT: wearily I don't know what else to do... : STILES: No, there's g-- : STILES: Scott, there's gotta be something else, okay? We always-we always have a plan B. : SCOTT: defeatedly Not this time... : STILES: Scott... : SCOTT: I'm gonna find your dad. I promise : STILES: SCOTT! NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : STILINSKI: Hey! : STILINSKI: Hey, you all right? : MELISSA: horrified Oh, God... Where are we? : STILINSKI: I don't know... Looks like a root cellar to me, but, uh... She called it something different... : STILINSKI: She called it a Nemeton. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts